Pride Month One-Shot
by pickensl246
Summary: Its exactly what the title says. Narutos school is sending the entire uperclass population on a 2 week break to an Inn located out on the country side. Sasuke's school is also doing the same thing. How much trouble could they possibly get up to in two weeks? This may be a two or three parter...


One day I was on Ondemand and I saw that it was pride month? Soooo I decided to write this oneshot just to piss off all of the narrow minded people in the world...come to think of it, why would they even be on here...(._. )...oh well i'm writing this anyway and have imaginative rights so leave me alone. Also this in no way shape or form has anything to do with the lemons i will be putting out...those will come a little later.

***DISCLAIMER:***  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEOPLE! If I did the anime/manga would have been sssooooo different;) There will be oocness, boy on boy smexyness, and anything else I feel like adding into the yaoi cake mix along the way...

AGE:

Naruto and friends: 17

Itachi: 19

Sasuke: 18

Sasuke's friends: 17

* * *

Situated 30 miles outside of the city Konoha sat the prestigious all boy academy Konoha High School. During the spring it is the schools annual tradition to send its upperclass students on a short vacation to the hot springs at the Inn that was located somewhere on the countryside and that was half a days travel but well worth it.  
The bus was currently halfway to its destination and its occupants were getting antsy. It didn't help that a certain blond haired dobe was on board and had a sexy half drowsy expression plastered on his pretty tan face.

Naruto Uzumaki was indeed getting tired and irritated with all the noise on the bus. He leaned his head on the window and stared out at the rolling hills that seemed to go on forever.

"Hey Naruto, you all right?"

Naruto glanced at his best friend Kiba and smiled brightly at him. Kiba was like a brother to him and he was glad he had him to keep him company through this boring ride. "I'm fine, just sleepy is all." He said before turning back around to stare out the window.

Kiba nodded and went back to glaring at the other passengers that were brave enough to even think of glancing in Narutos direction; although the fact that he was petting a cute dog that was tucked away in his jacket may have lessened the affect off his glare a little.

It was widely known throughout their school that he considered Naruto to be his little brother and was fiercely over protective of him.

Even so that did not stop many of his classmates from trying to gain the beautiful blonds' attention. Kiba sighed as he thought about all the hormonal teens that were going to eyeball Naruto when they reached their destination. With his luck Naruto would most likely be molested before he even reached his room.

**_*Towards the front of the bus*_**

Garra was known as a stoic young man who rarely showed any emotion and looking at him now you wouldn't think he was any different than he usually was. You'd be wrong.

Although he didn't show it he was nervous and irritated which was never a good combination. The source of his agitated nerves was sitting three seats behind him and glaring a hole into the back of his head.

His long time friend Neji Hyuuga had recently been acting strange towards him and now they weren't speaking because of an argument they'd had a couple of days ago.

_*Flashback*_

They had both been in Neji's room talking about the upcoming trip when Naruto had suddenly called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara are you busy right now?" Naruto's loud voice could clearly be heard through the speaker by Neji.

"No, not really."

"Great, then would you mind coming somewhere with me?"

"Sure." Gaara answered. They spoke for a little while longer before Gaara hung up and turned back to an expressionless Neji.

"I'm going to go help Naruto with something. I'll see you later."

Neji silently waved him away without meeting his eyes. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this but decided against questioning the Hyuugas' strange actions.

He made it to the door before he glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Neji scowling at the floor. "Is something wrong?'' Gaara asked.

Neji muttered a 'no' before lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. Gaara let out an exasperated sigh and left the room to go help Naruto with whatever it was that he needed help with.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**_

When Gaara was on his way to his dorm room, he decided to go back to Neji's room to see if he was indeed alright. Upon knocking on the door he was surprised to find it open by some guy he'd never met before.

From the looks of the guy, Gaara pegged him to be around the age of 16 or 17, which means that he was either a Sophomore or a Junior. Either way Garra didn't like the fact that this guy was alone in the same room as Neji while he wasn't there.

"What do you want?'' The guy asked Gaara rudely with a slur. Gaara leaned back and scrunched up his nose; the guy reeked of alcohol. "Who are you?'' Gaara asked back instead of answering.

''M'names Kyo. What do you-''

Kyo was interrupted by Neji who stumbled into him as he tried to see who was at his door. Upon seeing that is was Gaara his expression hardened and he let out a huff. "What do you want?''

Gaara was somewhat taken aback by the Hyuugas' hostile attitude. He was also surprised to see that the Hyuga was drunk off his ass at the moment. Before Gaara could answer his question, Kyo held up his hand and made a shooing away motion with his hand. ''Get out of here.''

Gaara had a 'WTF' expression on his face now. He barged past both of them into the room and pushed Kyo out into the hall where he tripped and landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

Before he could get up Gaara slammed the door in his face. He turned around to face the Hyuga. "What the hell are you doing? No, a better question would be: Why the hell are you drinking? You don't drink.''

Neji glared at him. "How the hell would you know?'' He walked over to his bed and drunk from a bottle. ''Whats that suppose to mean?'' Gaara asked as he followed Neji and sat in a chair across from him.

"What do you think it means? You spend so much time with that blond idiot that you couldn't possibly know anything about me. Don't even know whats so great about him, hes probably a whore that you fuck.'' He mumbled the last part to himself.

Gaara stood up so fast his chair fell over. Before he knew it he'd stridden over to Neji and slapped him; hard. Neji stared up at his with hurt, angry eyes. He couldn't believe Gaara had slapped him. He touched his cheek gingerly and opened his mouth angrily to yell at him but Gaara spoke before he did.

"I don't know if its because your drunk right now or what, but what I do know is that you're acting like an asshole right now with a bitchy attitude. Why the hell are you drinking in the first place and where'd all this come from? You never had a problem with Naruto before.'' He said all this calmly but on the inside he was boiling mad. Gaara had never seen him act this way before.

Neji lowered his head so that his hair was hiding his face. "I think you should leave.''

Gaara didn't argue as he turned and left, making sure to slam the door behind him. Another second and he would've lashed out at the Hyuga again.

_*End Flashback*_

Although he regretted slapping Neji, he wasn't sorry he'd done it. Neji had been way out of line and he knew in. Gaara glanced back at the Hyuga and his jade eyes met narrowed pale ones.

Gaara sighed as he turned back around. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

It was nearing evening by the time the bus rolled to a stop outside of the Inn. One by one the students all filed off of the bus with their bags and stiff legs from sitting so long.

Naruto was shaken awake by Kiba. He looked around in confusion before noticing that the others were getting off of the bus. He hurriedly gathered his stuff and followed them.

When he got off the bus he took in his surroundings. The Inn they were staying at looked calm and relaxing which all in all gave it a comphy feel. He was surprised to see that there were other buses parked in front of theirs.

"Hey Kib, I thought we were the only school that was staying here." Kiba looked around the blond at the two buses parked in front of theirs. "Guess not." He said nonchalantly but on the inside he was silently cursing the universe for here was another population of horny teenagers that he would have to keep an eye on; they were only making his life harder.

Naruto looked around and noticed that the rest of their class had already went ahead of them and were already inside. He tugged on Kibas' sleeve to get his attention and nodded his head toward the front doors to indicate that they should get going.

* * *

Once they went through the half hour process of getting their room they were irritated to see that they'd be sharing the room with two other guys. It didn't take them long to get settled into their temporary rooms which they got bored of after about ten minutes. Naruto suggested that they go out to the baths that were located in the back and Kiba reluctantly agreed if only to placate the blonde.

The cool air outside was a nice contrast to the heated water from which steam rose up. Naruto saw that they weren't the only ones who had decided to come out and enjoy the soothing waters.

"Lets go find another one.'' Kiba suggested and started to push the blond in another direction; he could already see the the spring occupants eyeing Naruto lustfully. They didn't get very far before they were stopped by some girl.

"Hinata?'' Naruto asked incredulously. He grinned as he hugged her, making her blush all the way up to her hairline. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to an all girls school?"

"I-I do but w-w-we'er on break r-r-r-right now.'' She stuttered out. Kiba arched an eyebrow at this. If it wasn't for the fact that it was so adorable, he would have flat out laughed in her face.

"Dose that mean that the others are here as well?'' Naruto asked excitedly. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. Kiba started to tune them out in favor of staring at Hinata.

She had pretty long blue hair and wide pale eyes. Her skin looked like polished ivory and she had a narrow waist, it didn't hurt that she also had a huge rack to top it all off. Kiba was startled out of his ogling when he heard his name mentioned.

"This is my friend Kiba, Kiba this is my friend Hinata." Kiba shook her hand and couldn't help but notice that her hands were soft. "N-N-Nice to meet you.'' Hinata smiled at him. Kiba felt weak in the knees from that smile; it was so beautiful.

He nodded back at her, lest he say something stupid if he opened his mouth. He was silent as they made plans to meet up later and said their goodbyes. Finally she left and Naruto turned to look back at Kiba.

"You like Hinata don't you. He stated in a teasing tone.

"I don't know what your talking about.'' Kiba was looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"You were practically drooling while we were talking plus you were staring at her the whole time like some sexually starved pervert.'' Kiba glared at him with a blush starting to creep up on his cheeks.

"I knew it!'' Naruto crowed, ''And look, you blushing.'' Naruto poked at his cheek. Kiba swatted his hand away and scowled,''So what if I do.''

Naruto snickered at the look he was receiving from the brunette. "Just be careful.'' He patted his shoulder. Kiba looked at him with raised eyebrows in question at this comment.

''Thats Neji's cousin.'' Kiba blinked at him. "You mean the cousin that hes always talking about whos boyfriends always seem to dump her?''

Naruto nodded,'' And why do you think that is?''

Kiba got a foreboding feeling,'' I don't know...shes a bad kisser?'' Kiba said doubtfully. Naruto shook his head almost pityingly. "Nejis kinda...protective of his cousin.''

Kiba looked at him. Surely it couldn't be that bad because he himself was protective of Naruto. But apparently it could because according to Naruto five of her exs told her to never come near them again and this only happened after Neji pulled them aside to 'talk' to them. When she asked Neji about it, he claimed to have no idea why they were acting strangely and said she should forget about them and move on.

Naruto sadly looked in the direction that Hinata had left, as much as he loved Hinata he couldn't help but think that her mind was weak because she let Neji walk all over her and keep her from finding love and happiness.

He glanced at Kiba and saw that he was strangely silent. He grabbed onto his arm and began to pull him down the path they'd been walking on before they'd gotten interrupted. "Come on, we still have to find another spring to soak in.''

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was currently watching his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, bicker with the manager/owner of the inn they were currently staying at. A big breasted woman named Tsunade who was looking more and more like she wanted to hit Itachi. They had managed to get their rooms mixed up with these other students from a different school that were also staying here and so now they were going to have to share a room with two of them which neither were thrilled about.

Sasuke stared off into space with a bored expression and tried to ignore the whispers and giggles that were aimed at him and his brother. It was like this wherever they went and it pissed him off. He couldn't believe he got talked into going on this trip.

If it were up to him he'd be back in his room listening to Three Days Grace and painting his next project but apparently according to Itachi he needed to get out of the house because he was already becoming a shut in.

After five more minutes of arguing, Itachi walked away in defeat with their key in hand. Sasuke picked up his bags and quietly followed his brother to their room. Once there they were surprised to see that two of the beds were already claimed but their owners were nowhere in sight.

"Hope we don't end up with two assholes.'' Itachi said jokingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this but didn't bother to reply, he just wanted to get through this trip as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Hey lets go to the spring out back.'' Itachi didn't wait for his reply; already gathering his stuff to get changed and leave. Sasuke sighed and followed his lead; this was going to be a long break.

* * *

They hadn't even been in the water long before Itachi had every female in the area flocking around him. Sasuke scowled in disgust, sending an icy glare to any one who got too close to him.

After some loud mouth pink haired girl edged her way over towards him for the third time he'd decided that he'd had enough and pushed himself out of the steamy water into the brisk air.

He turned a deaf ear to the wistful gasps that followed after him as he left. He grabbed his towel and took off to find a less populated area. He'd been walking for approximately twenty minutes before he came to a particularly dense patch of undergrowth.

Forcing his way through he was surprised to see another path leading further into the trees that surrounded the outer springs. Shrugging he decided to follow the unmarked path, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

He walked another five minutes before he suddenly came out into a small clearing with a spacious pool in the middle of it. When he saw that the spring was empty he sighed in relief, it was nice and quiet not to mention the moon was out so that made it all the more peaceful.

Finally he could have some peace and quiet. It didn't take long before he was neck deep in the water and relaxing. Despite first appearances, the spring was pretty deep which meant he could submerge as much of his body as he wanted.

Hopefully Itachi would be done entertaining his ''fans'' soon and they could head back to their room. Sasuke scowled as he thought of their unknown roommates. He didn't deal well with other people. Especially people that he didn't know that he'ed have to share a room with.

Sasuke was disturbed from his thoughts by a rustling in the bushes. He narrowed his eyes and sunk even deeper into the water as to be less noticeable. He didn't have to wait long before two figures popped out of the dense foliage.

With them standing on the edge of the shadows he couldn't see them but he sure as hell could hear them.

''I knew there was a spring out here but I didn't know it was this secluded.''

There was a sigh,'' At least there are no squealing girls out here. If we'd have stayed any longer I was afraid my ears would start to bleed.''

Someone chuckled,'' You were the one who wanted to go back there.''

''Only because I thought the springs would be empty.'' The second voice sounded indignant.

The first voice scoffed,''It seemed like there were even more people there then when we first got there.''

"Yeah what was that about?'' They were all crowding around something but I couldn't see what it was." Sasuke silently grimaced when he heard this. Only Itachi could cause a scene like that.

''I'll be right back.'' One of the figures began to head back into the greenery. "Wait were are you going?''

"Bathroom.'' The retort was faint. The remaining figure gave an irritated sigh before jogging to the spring and diving in head first. Sasuke steadily watched the figure swim underwater before it suddenly popped out of the water not that far away from him.

His eyes widened as he took in the boy in front of him. He had sunshine blonde hair, the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen, and skin so tan it looked like he lived in the sun . He watched as the blonde tilted his face towards the sky with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke's hand twitched at he took him in, this would be the perfect picture to draw right now. With the moonlight shining down on him,the water slowly dripping off of his chest, and the rising steam making a nice blush spread across his face...there was no way he'd forget this.

Sasuke stared at him intensely, trying to commit this scene to memory. The blonde must have felt his stare because he looked in his direction and his eyes got wide when his locked onto a pair of obsidian ones.

They stared at each other for a minute before the blonde cleared his throat. "Um sorry I didn't know that anyone was here.'' He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke bit back a groan as his member stiffened up almost immediately.

''God. Sasuke thought, Even his smile is beautiful.''

''It's fine.'' He stood up and and quickly got out of the water before grabbing his towel and walking as fast as he could without actually breaking out into a run away from the gorgeous blonde before he got a chance to see his growing boner.

I mean how awkward would that be? Who got a boner while soaking in the hot springs anyway? A blush spread across Sasuke's face as he headed back to his room to his sketch pad so he could draw the already fading image of his next muse and hopefully get rid of his 'problem'.

* * *

Naruto watched the pale retreating form of the guy who nearly gave him a heart attack. He didn't watch for long for he had a little 'problem' that try as he might would _not_ go away.

That guy had been gorgeous. He had a perfect body with perfect features and the sexiest voice he'd ever heard- it made him shiver just remembering. His face got even redder as he thought of all the things he'd like to do to that perfect body of his.

Naruto shook his head, he had to get rid of his boner and thinking about the raven haired adonis wouldn't help his situation at all. After about 10 minutes it was finally gone and Naruto was relieved.

Imagine if Kiba had come back to that, he would have been so embarrassed! Who got a boner in a hot spring anyways?

* * *

A/N:

This may have been late bbbuuuuuttt whatever. Anyway this may be a two parter soooo hope some of you guys stick with it and have enjoyed it!:)

The awesome cover art for this was made by this equally awesome Russian chick named **_ViaDomus_**. She dose amazing Naruto pics and I own nothing! All credit goes to her! _*******Link is ON MY PROFILE PAGE, GO CHECK HER OUT.**_

R&R OR JUST READ IT, IT'LL STILL MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE MY DAY!


End file.
